That Voice
by Hybridians Heart
Summary: Sauruna Flamesinger a lost soul looking for acceptance but not love. She finds that her destiny follows that of a group of Dwarves and a Hobbit.Will she be excepted or will she push them away. A Mute to all but her one... or ones? Rated M for later chapters. Work in progress. (OC/Thorin/Thranduil/maybe Smaug thrown in to mix things up.) *On Hiatus Until Further Notice*
1. Nice to meet you

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything except my OC.**

 **That Voice**

The voice of darkness and fire beckons to me, another voice of light and lightning also calls. Both want me, but neither wants me for the right reasons. I ran far to be free of their pull, far from what I knew as my home. Forever being torn between two sides.I never intended to come back, he was just too controlling. I had been staying far away from the inhabitants of Middle earth, for fear that I might have the urge to feed upon one. My mother was the only one preventing him from bringing me back, now that she is gone there is nothing preventing him from seeking me out.

He had sent a small squad of orcs to collect me and bring me to him. That was how I found myself running down a mountain hungry, tired and bleeding from an arrow wound. I could have easily killed the orcs if I had been at full strength when they'd first found me, but I had not anything to drink in over a month. All I could do now was run and hope that I would come across the large river I had seen before they found me. There, over to my right, the river in all it's splendid life saving and ending glory rushing past me. I jumped, icy water met my sore muscles sweeping me fast and far away from my disgusting pursuers. I heard a roar of frustration from one of the orcs before I slipped into blissful darkness.

Some time while I was passed out my slowly healing body washed up upon the bank of the river far in a forest I knew not the name to. I awoke coughing up water, and feeling sore through out my body. During my river ride I must have hit a few rocks along the way. Thirst, I needed to find something that I could feed upon before I slipped into my more primitive instincts; that never ended well. Switching to hunting mode I searched for something to quench my ever growing thirst. "Ba-bump…Ba-bump" the heart beat of a small creature beneath the ground, I could no longer control myself diving to the ground I rip through the grass and earth to find my catch, a fair sized rabbit. I bit into it, the blood, oh, the blood, flowing into my mouth and down my throat it was divine, the best rabbit I have ever tasted in my life.

Once I had had my fill of the rabbit I wandered for a time through the forest. The harder I looked around me the more life I could see everywhere. The forests that I had seen in my travels could not compare to this forest in anyway. This one infected me with a sense of happiness and serenity, I could not help but smile and laugh my way through the day. Everything around me was so pure and untainted, a stark contrast to many of the places I had been to before. Hours passed by as I explored my new surroundings, my senses more in tune than they had ever been before. "Bump, bump, bump." Another heart beat, but this one belonged to something much larger than a rabbit, it also smelled different too. Following the stead beat, I came across a small person smoking a pipe behind a tree by pond. Coming closer the person who I now noticed to be about the size of a child looked at me with wide and fearful eyes. Did I have something in my hair, I couldn't look that bad, could I?

"Urm, Miss are you alright." The small man asked.

" _Yeah, the name's Sauruna Flamesinger, why do you ask? Mr.…?_ " I spoke using my telepathy while moving my mouth to make it seem as though I was actually talking.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins and the reason I asked is because you have a large slash in your shoulder Miss. Flamesinger. It is bleeding quite badly too; don't you feel it?"

" _No, Mr. Baggins I don't feel it, I did not even know it was there, I don't suppose I could bother you for some place to get cleaned up and stay while I heal please._ " Bilbo looked me over carefully, then gestured for me to follow him. We walked for a time, now that I knew of my injury I felt it all the way to the village that he lived in. Many of his kind looked at me with fear and apprehension. We came to a green door in the side of the hill that we somehow climbed without me noticing. He opened the door for me, being almost 6 feet tall I had to bend down to enter his home. Doing this caused pain to shoot through my shoulder. I let out a silent scream of agony and almost collapsed to the floor, but I steadied myself before Bilbo could notice. He led me to the bathroom and filled the tub for me. He was being so kind to me, to be quite frank I had never had anyone treat me like this before. No waiting for Bilbo to leave the room I started to peel off my clothes. When my shirt fell to the floor I heard a small gasp, I had many scars running across my back, stomach, arms, and legs. My scars were not bumpy or elevated on my skin. They were like the rest of my skin, smooth and soft except for that fact that they were much colder, paler and more sensitive than the rest of my skin. Luckily my mane of white hair covered most of the bad ones. I looked to the wound in my shoulder, I could easily see my crystal like bones showing through the gash. Usually my healing abilities would immediately fix any damage done to my body instantly, I guess I must have subconsciously turned it off. Focusing on binding my flesh, skin and muscle back together, I went deep into my mind and turned my healing abilities back on, I instantly felt the wound quickly knit together. I opened my eyes and looked at what was now a smooth pinky white scar.

'cough' "I'm sorry I know this might sound a bit rude but what are you?" Bilbo asked me, I squatted down to be eye level with him.

" _How about you tell me what you are then I tell you what I am, but after I bathe. Okay?_ " He nodded his agreement and left with my blood stained clothes. I stayed in the tub for some time letting the warm water wash away all my tension and any trace of my earlier less than favourable escapades. Bilbo had washed my clothing, but was unable to mend the cut in my coat and shirt. No problem their I can just use my magic to fix them. Once I had finished mending my clothes I left the bathroom to find the little creature that I was slowly coming to care for. I found Bilbo in his kitchen preparing lunch for us. I sat down quietly in one of the chairs around his kitchen table. " _Mr. Baggins thankyou for letting me into your home. I hope I have not inconvenienced you in any way."_

"Oh no, it's been my pleasure. So about the agreement earlier, I am a Hobbit." Bilbo said whilst placing a plate of fish before me.

" _Well Mr. Baggins I am from a far off land called Ethreilo. Though I am not a pure bred Ethreilon I am half vampire as well. Hence the healing abilities and other perks of both races. My mother came here to middle earth to keep me safe from the hypocrisy of our people. Vampires in my land are protectors of magic and keep balance between good and evil, but many Ethreilon seem them as monsters. I should also tell you that I am speaking to you telepathically. I can speak normally, but the only one who can hear my true voice is my soul mate._ "

"Do you have a soul mate Sauruna?" The little Hobbit asked me. I looked Bilbo directly into his eyes I could tell he was a kind person and someone who would not hurt me intentionally.

" _No Bilbo I have never had the pleasure of a soul mate. On to a different topic; I am still not at full strength so is it okay if I stay with you for a few days. I won't stay any longer than a week or I can leave right now if you want me too._ "

"Well… I guess you can stay for a while as long as you help out a bit around the house."


	2. Why are they so loud?

**Author's notes: So how have I done so far? To warn you now updates may take some time, I am a bit of a perfectionist. Please Review.**

" _ **Italics in quotes**_ **" = Telepathic communication**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC**

 **Chapter 2**

The light of the morning filtered into the room Bilbo had allowed me to stay in. It had been two days since we had first met. We had already fallen into a comfortable routine, because there was very little to do around his home I would usually find myself in his lounge reading one of his many books or showing him with my mind the land that I had come from. Being only part vampire I was also able to eat what ever food the master cook of a hobbit placed before me with out bringing it back up, but I had to drink blood to keep up my strength. That day it seemed as though I had slept in a little. I got up and washed my face of any lingering sleep and looked into a small mirror my white hair a tangled mess, the red steak in my hair at the front of my scalp was also a tangled mess, even though my hair was tangled it had never been this healthy before. I looked into my eyes, what I saw looking back were big orbs of bright fire, my irises were like fire opals; a mixture of red, orange and yellow, revealing my vampiric heritage. This hobbit was treating me too good, I was starting to become soft and I may have actually kind of liked it! I entered the kitchen, Bilbo was no where to be seen meaning he was out side smoking his pipe. I can cook, but not much of what I make actually tastes good. On the window sill was a plate of scones, I took one, made myself a cup of tea and meandered into the lounge to finish reading the book I had started the day before. That was when I heard a small commotion outside, I could hear Bilbo speaking in a slightly distressed tone. I walked to one of the windows that looked out to where he would most likely be. He was speaking to an old man in grey. "-It will be very good for you and quite amusing for me. I shall inform the others." The old grey man said to Bilbo.

What others where there more old grey men like him and what did he mean by it being "good" for Bilbo. "What? No, no, no, we do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today I suggest you try over the hill or across the water, good morning." With that Bilbo hurriedly came back inside and bolted the door. I looked over to the peeved little hobbit; I was about to say something but we both heard a strange scratching noise coming from the door. Once the noise had finished Bilbo went to the window I had been looking through only to jump back out of fright and surprise. We rushed to another window to watch the old grey man hurry away.

" _Who was that Bilbo? He seemed strange. Are you okay?_ " The hobbit turned to me with a grumpy look on his face.

"Oh, that was just Gandalf, he is a wizard. He wished for me to go on some adventure, but I declined." The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, I had gone hunting after lunch, feeling full and a little sloshy I decided to turn in early. Bilbo had just started to make his dinner as I slipped into the comfy bed, if I stayed any longer I would miss the delivery being sent to me at Bree from my birthplace. I could smell Bilbo making fish as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

'Ding-a-ling-a-ling-dang!' I bolted up in surprise, who could be at the door at this time of night? I heard a gruff voice from down the hallway. "Dwalin at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." I heard Bilbo reply as I drifted away again… 'Clomp, Clomp, clomp…' Argh I should close the door to my room, but I don't want get up and I even if I did I still would not be able to go to sleep because of my fear of being locked away. I listened to the loud dwarf move through the house to the kitchen. How could I tell you ask? Well dwarves have very loud foot falls and where there was one dwarf there would be many more, as I thought this the door bell rang again.

"Balin at your service." See told you there would be another! This one sounded to be kind and quite wise a contrast to the one called Dwalin who sounded headstrong and distrusting and ever so slightly rude. I now could hear both dwarves rummaging through Bilbo's pantry, growing extremely tired I tried to fall into a deep sleep.

My sleep was fitful and I did not find myself able to go to sleep with so many men in the next room over. Some time when I was actually asleep more of those dwarrow must have arrived for their loud raucous laughter drifted through the open door of my room. They seemed to be having much fun, though knowing Bilbo he would probably be the only one unhappy, being invaded by unexpected guests. Naked I laid sprawled out upon the small bed looking up at the ceiling listening to the merriment of mortals feeling extremely depressed. The best thing for this kind of mood is a large cup of chamomile tea with lots of honey, because honey is sweet and makes everything better. I wrapped my pale frame in bed sheets and left my room, I had left the cup that I had used this morning in the lounge. I would make my way there and pick up the cup because I had a feeling there might not be any other cups for me to use.

'Thump!' What was that? Peaking my head around the corner I came to see Bilbo lying on the floor passed out. Disregarding that I was only wearing a bed sheet I rushed to his side, he seemed alright, but it would be better if he woke up some where else more comfortable. Gently I slid my arms beneath his back and legs and lifted him bridal style to his study and put him down in his arm chair. Now why would he suddenly pass out like that? I'll find out when he wakes up, I guess that I'll be making two cups of tea now. Turning around to leave the room I was blocked by a crowd of dwarrow with the old grey man from earlier in the day at the front.

" _Uh can I get through please gentlemen?_ " The small group of dwarrow made no attempt to move for me so I held my breath and plowed through them. As I made my way past them they turned to watch me, some had looks of utter shock while others held looks of mischief. Most specifically two young dwarrow, one with hair of spun gold the other with hair like long soft brown fur. They had the goofiest grins on their faces. It was not as if I was naked or anything… oh yeah I am technically naked, the bed sheet covered my chest to half way down my thy, bugger! Finally getting my cup and getting to the kitchen I began to put on the kettle when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I could tell from their scent that the crowd had followed me to the kitchen.

"Pardon me milady, I am Gandalf. Urm, Bilbo made no mention of there being a woman with in his home. Who might you be my dear?" Gandalf… oh yes! He's the wizard, he seemed wise up close and had a sense of calm about him. I let out a sigh and turned back around to the kettle so that I did not have to move my mouth whilst talking to them.

" _Of course he made no mention of me! You all probably did not allow him any word in edge wise. I am Sauruna Flamesinger and I have been staying here for the past two days. I will be leaving early tomorrow morning for Bree so it would be wonderful if you could keep the noise down so I can sleep._ " Taking the kettle, I poured the tea into the two waiting cups, picking the cups up I made my way back to Bilbo and gave the now awake hobbit a cup. As before the crowd followed me back to Bilbo and again blocked my exit. " _Here Bilbo hopefully this will help calm your nerves. Now if it is alright with everyone I am going to go back to bed. Goodnight."_ Bilbo still seemed to frazzled to give any response to me except a slight nod of his head.

"Wait!" A deep voice ordered me. The owner of the voice came forward from the group, a dwarf with a mane of dark hair with silvery streaks and a pair of deep blue eyes that had seen a great depth of sadness stopped in front of me. "I am Thorin Oakenshield leader of this company and I want to know how you came to be here and where your traveling companions are." He said scowling up at me. Grrr men; who is he that he may order me around like that?

" _Why should I tell you anything Master Oakenshield? You did not ask me nicely and you and your kind disturbed my sleep._ " Thorin's scowl became darker and he clenched his fists while I waited for his response.

"Fine, may you please tell us how you came to be staying here and where your traveling companions may be?" He managed to say with out growling.

" _Better, now firstly I was lost and Master Baggins here found me. I was wounded when he found me so he has let me stay for a while and what makes you assume that I was traveling with anyone else other then my self, because to be honest I've been traveling on my own."_ All the dwarrow gasped when I said that I had been traveling alone.

"But a fine lass as your self should not travel alone! It is dangerous in the wilds!" An old white bearded dwarf stated.

" _Can you not see my scars dwarf? I have experienced my fair share of dangers and have come out of them alive and on my own even if I can not use a sword, axe, dagger or bow and arrow. I have other ways of protecting myself._ " I could see that they were even more upset than before as well as curious as to what I meant by other ways of protecting myself. " _None of which you need know of. Now Goodnight again!_ " I quickly stormed off back to my room and closed the door over before they could come after me with more questions.

I listened carefully through the door for when the all finally fell asleep, I then opened the door so it was slightly ajar. Falling on to the tiny bed I immediately fell asleep.


	3. Hey You!

**Authors Notes: I forgot to say that this story will mostly follow the movies with a little of the book added. This story is also slightly AU but not too much AU. Please Review. Also the dwarves are a little bit taller than what they are depicted in the movies.**

" _ **Italics in quotes**_ **" = Telepathic communication**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC**

 **Hey You! - Chapter 3**

 **Thorin-POV**

The night had not gone the way that I had expected it to, firstly our supposed burglar had fainted from our talk of dragons. 'scoff'. Nothing more than some soft book worm with no back bone. Then there was that woman who came and picked him up as though he weighed of nothing. Who was she and was she eavesdropping? We all of course followed her to the room she put the halfling down in. Now that I could see her better my curiosity began to peak, she had long tangled white and red hair that touched the floor and hid her arms and legs some what, but it was her eyes that caught my attention. It was as though the irises themselves were carved from the finest fire opals, they had a strange glow to them; it was almost as if her eyes were actually giving off light.

My gaze slowly drifted down the rest of her body, taking in the fact that she only wore a bed sheet that did not cover her very well. I, being a man, noticed this small detail, obviously I turned a bit red when she brushed past us to get to the kitchen. Even with my added height being of the Durin line I was only tall enough that the top of my head came up to be just below her chest. She must have been at least six feet because she was just a bit taller than Gandalf by maybe a few inches. We all followed her to the kitchen at the time I was not truly paying any attention to what was said I only heard that she was heading to Bree in the morning just like us.

Again we followed her as she made her way back to our supposed "burglar". She gave him a cup of tea then began to leave for bed. I had to do something to get her to stay but a few more seconds.

"Wait!" I blurted out with out thinking. Damn, quick think of something Thorin! "I am Thorin Oakenshield leader of this company and I want to know how you came to be here and where your traveling companions are." I have to be professional here best put on a scowl. She looked down upon me with barely concealed distain, she then reamed me out about not asking her nicely and how my kin and I disturbed her sleep. I couldn't help but become angry with her, it was something about the tone she had used, it just rubbed me the wrong way. "Fine, may you please tell us how you came to be staying here and where your traveling companions may be?" Whew, at least it came out some what civilized.

The slightest of smirks graced her lips as she told us of how she came to be here. " _Better, now firstly I was lost and Master Baggins here found me. I was wounded when he found me so he has let me stay for a while and what makes you assume that I was traveling with anyone else other then my self, because to be honest I've been traveling on my own."_ Traveling on her own! What was she thinking; a great many things could have happened to her out in the wilds. The company gasped when she said that she had been travelling on her own. It was Balin who voiced what we all must have been thinking.

"But a fine lass as your self should not travel alone! It is dangerous in the wilds!" I couldn't have said it better myself! What I did not expect was her response to Balin's statement and how much it upset her.

" _Can you not see my scars dwarf? I have experienced my fair share of dangers and have come out of them alive and on my own even if I can not use a sword, axe, dagger or bow and arrow. I have other ways of protecting myself."_ Now that I thought about it the skin that was showing from beneath her hair and the bed sheet was strangely coloured; some parts of it were lighter than other parts. The lighter parts must be the scars, and what did she mean by other ways of protecting her self? As I was about to demand answers from her she shot me down before I could say anything. " _None of which you need know of. Now Goodnight again!_ " She quickly stormed off to where ever her room was, the slamming of a door could be heard across the house.

"Well that could have gone better don't you think uncle?" Fili said as he and Kili came up to me.

"Though she was quite the looker… for a human… I think. She was human wasn't she uncle?" Kili asked as his smile quickly changed to a confused frown. She did seem strange for a human. I turned to Gandalf for his input on the subject but it seemed that even he was just as unsure as the rest of us. The only person who seemed to know anything about the woman was our supposed burglar. For he sat within his chair with an almost amused air about him.

"She can be a bit blunt can't she." 'Sigh' "I did not think you would be able to aggravate her as much as you did Master Oakenshield." The hobbit let out a soft chuckle. "About the questions you are inevitably going to ask me of, I know quite a bit about her, but it is not my place to tell you about her. Anything you may what to know you will have to ask of her yourselves. Though it will not be very likely that she will give you any answers, for you have not gotten off on the best of terms." The hobbit got up from his arm chair and looked down the hallway that the woman had disappeared down a thoughtful look upon his face. He turned back to me his demeanor changed to one of business. "I was planning on going with Sauruna to Bree, so if you are also going to Bree I think it would be adventitious for me to join your company from there after. I would like to join Miss Flamesinger on her journey but I do not know where it is she wishes to go and I do not what to be gone for too long."

"Yes, Master Baggins we will be making a stop at Bree for some important provisions. We can all travel there together if we leave at the same time. Do you perchance have anyplace that you may allow us to stay in for the night?" The "master" burglar led us down the hall that woman had gone down.

"You may have to share, for I only have two open guest rooms right now." He walked a little farther down the hallway and pointed to a closed door. "That is the room Miss Flamesinger is staying in so I suggest you be as quiet as possible. I shall be in the room off to the right of her room so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Goodnight Master dwarves." Once he left us we went about figuring out who was going to sleep where. One of the guest rooms was larger than the other, but the smaller on was closer to the strange woman's room. For some reason or another I felt compelled to be close to her. Along with Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin we settled our selves in the small room while the rest of the company took the larger room and the wizard staying out in the lounge. I guess his tall disposition did not appreciate the hobbit sized beds.

It did not take long for every one to fall into deep sleep, I on the other hand could find no peace in sleep. That was how I heard the door to the woman's room open slightly, maybe she too had problems sleeping. I quietly got up making sure I did not wake anyone, coming up to her door I noted that it was now ajar. Now I don't usually go barging in to a woman's room, but as I silently stood at the door I could hear the slightest of whimpers and every so often a soft anguished "no" or "Don't go". Listening to the strange girl's night terror tugged at something in my supposed stone heart. I slowly pushed the door open to see her tangled in the bed sheets cover in a thin sheen of sweat with a pain look upon her face.

What should I do? I looked on with worry she seemed to be reliving something unpleasant from her past. Something about her pain pulled me closer to her, standing beside her bed close enough to touch her I noticed that she was crying and most of what I thought was sweat on her face was actually tears. The only thing that I knew about calming some down during their sleep was to sing to them, maybe if I sang to her she would calm down. There is not much I can lose singing to her, seeing a chair off to the side I brought it over and sat down, beginning my song.

"Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep  
In hollow halls beneath the fells

For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword

On Silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of the moon and sun."

Almost half way through the song she shifted in her sleep, subconsciously tuning to face me. I paused in my melodic chanting to listen to her breathing even out and her face become soft and content. A small sigh left her lips a small smile gracing them. She seemed to enjoy my singing; so why not finish the song?

"Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long-forgotten gold

Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves

The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light

The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce then fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon

Far over misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day  
To win our harps and gold for him!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see her curled up in a tight ball, the tears of earlier gone from her closed eyes. I was about to get up when I heard her whisper a few sad words in a dreamy haze, but it was the implication behind those words that made me stay rooted in my seat. "Father, don't leave me… please." Her father… left her?! How could he do that to her? No child should be without their father especially if it is a girl. They need to be protected and loved like only a father can for a daughter; I wonder how her mother coped with raising this strange girl on her own?

Deep in thought I was pulled out by a sudden sensation as though my hand had been struck by lightning that traveled up to my chest. The only times a dwarf should feel such a sensation is if they have been touched by their one or they have actually been struck by lightning; which is highly unlikely with us living under ground and all. Looking down to my hand I found not just my hand but the white enigma's hand as well intertwined with mine. This can't be possible she isn't even a dwarf; I don't even think she is of the race of man, so how is it I feel as though I have lightning flowing through my veins? 'Sigh' I'm too tired for this, I guess I should leave it would not be very good if she found me here in the morning. Putting the chair back I tiptoed out of her room and left the door slightly open just in case. I laid down on the small bed in the room I shared with Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Balin, falling into a deep sleep filled with dreams of white and red hair and fire opal eyes looking at me with untamed love and a fiery defiance.

 **Authors notes: I used the entire misty mountain song from the book, and if you decided to skip over that part entirely please note that I added in a paragraph four stanzas into the song, just in case you missed it** **.**

 **Disclaimer again for good measure: I own nothing except for my OC. Everything related to the hobbit including its characters, plot and setting belong to J.R.R. Tolkien (and Peter Jackson for the movies)**


	4. One's are a fickle thing

**Authors Notes: I forgot to say that this story will mostly follow the movies with a little of the book added. This story is also slightly AU but not too much AU. Please Review. Also the dwarves are a little bit taller than what they are depicted in the movies.**

 **P.S. This is a short chapter sorry issues with my muse. (Hopefully she's gone and wizened up a bit for the next chapter. Fickle little thing. ;p)**

" _ **Italics in quotes**_ **" = Telepathic communication**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC**

 **One's Are a Fickle Thing - Chap.4**

 **Sauruna – POV**

Last night was hell. The night terrors that I had thought had stopped happening popped up and reared their ugly heads with a great vengeance. What I don't understand is how I calmed down from them without having to wake up? All I remember is a deep melodic voice singing sadly about dwarves and dragon fire. This kind of thinking is too hard this early in the mourning best to leave it for when I am on the road. I should go check if Bilbo has everything he needs, don't want him to slow me down because he forgot something now do I. 'Heh.' I of course only have the clothes that were on my back when he found me. At least when I get to Bree I'll be able to pick up some important items, maybe I'll get to visit some old friends as well. Yeah, that would be nice they always like having visitors.

The smell of toast and eggs drifted through the air and made its way to my nose. I was still full from the blood that I had had last night, but it would not be wise for me to go out on a journey with Bilbo not having at least quenched my thirst. It would also be wise for me to collect an emergency pack of herbs that I could eat in lieu of having to drink blood. Slipping on my jacket I made my way to the most likely place Bilbo was to be; in the kitchen. Stepping into the room instead of it being just the hobbit and myself, there was also thirteen dwarrow and a wizard mingling about having their breakfast. Only one out of the entire group seemed to notice my presence, but it was not who I was expecting to detect my attendance. My fiery gaze met the icy gaze of that of the dwarf who had aggravated me so last night. He seemed different from when I last saw him, almost as though something had dimmed the fire of his arrogance.

'cough' "How are you this morning Miss Flamesinger? I know you may not like this, but because we are all traveling to the same place we believed that it would beneficial to travel together. I would also like to apologise for being so rude to you last night. If you would allow me I would like to start over anew and maybe perhaps form some kind of amicable understanding with you." Whoa, what's with the change of attitude and why does he want to be friends with me?

 _"I am doing well Master Oakenshield, and I may not like traveling with you and your kin, but if it makes the journey to Bree less difficult then I can put up with it."_

Moving for the door I sent a small message to Bilbo telling him where I was going and what I was doing as well as giving him consent to give them information about me as long as it did not encroach to much into my personal privacy. A small spark of recognition was all I got in response from the hobbit; seeing this as his acceptance of my decision I left the house to begin my preparations.

 **Thorin – POV**

I knew the exact moment she was awake; her being my one and the fact that we came into physical contact meant that I could, and to some extent, feel her emotions and sense where she was physically in relation to myself. Sensing her coming down the hall I turned my attention to where she would appear and watched as she came into my view. Now that she was actually wearing clothes I could see how imposing she truly was. She met my icy gaze with her scorching fire eyes, not once did her sight waver from me as I quickly and sincerely apologized to her and explained that we would be accompanying her and the Master burglar to Bree. Nor did her regard falter when she responded, after giving me a reluctant answer she turned and left the room.

Where was she going, she had yet to have anything to eat for breakfast, I turned to Master Baggins for an explanation on what was going on. Seeing my apparent bewilderment, the burglar stopped his preparations of our meal and pulled up a chair to the table and sat down with a tired sigh. "Miss Flamesinger is gathering important supplies that she needs for her… self. Ah, I myself find it difficult to understand at times as to why she needs these things. They quite frankly relate to her specific dietary needs. You need not worry she does eat regular food it's just sometimes her body needs more that what normal food can give her."

"If she has some kind of illness she should tell Oin of what her needs are so that he may know what to do if she gets hurt. Right?" Her apparent eating issues only made my curiosity grow as to what she was. "Master Baggins I thought you did not feel as though you had the right to tell us of Miss Flamesinger?" The hobbit stiffened at my question and wriggled his nose in contemplation.

"To your first question, she can be a bit withdrawn from others and it is only when they have earned her respect and utter trust does she reveal anything about herself. Luckily I gained her trust and respect relatively quickly which is rare for her, and the reason I have told you these things about her is because she gave me consent to do so." It seems that she does not open up to people easily, this will be difficult to find out if she feels that I am her one. Just because she is my one does not mean that I am hers.

By the time we had cleaned up our meal and Master Baggins home as well as having packed the ponies, Miss Flamesinger had returned from where ever she had gone with nothing more than a small satchel upon her person. Did she not have anything else, where were her spare clothes, bed roll and weapon? She did not look at all prepared for any type of journey; though maybe she was going to get most of her supplies in Bree. We all mounted our ponies and horse in the case of the wizard starting off I noticed that Miss Flamesinger did not have a horse to ride.

"Miss Flamesinger where is your horse?" I asked as she walked ahead of us.

 _"I have no need of one and even if I did the beast would be too afraid to allow me to ride it. Have you not noticed how your ponies shy away from me?"_ Minty nickered and snorted in fear beneath me, shifting uneasily away from Sauruna. The ponies as well as Gandalf's Rohan mare gave her an exceptionally wide birth creating a somewhat formed circle around her. I wanted to know why they acted this way to her but she had already walked away from us to the road. This was to be a very long day.


	5. We're Here!

**A/N: Big reveal! Yay! I was thinking about doing it a bit later in the story, but I was like f*** this so I put it in. (;P)**

 **Also I have a poll up for if I should post another story and what it is going to be about! Please check it out and let me know what you want! ;)**

" _ **Italics in quotes**_ **" = Telepathic communication**

 **= "Sauruna speaking with out telepathy" =**

 **(Sigh language)**

" **Khuzdul " **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC**

 **We're here! -Chapter 5**

 **Sauruna-POV**

The elder of the dwarrow had started to look at me with suspicious glances and had also taken to whispering amongst them selves about what I could possibly be. It was easy for me to hear their quiet talk with my enhanced hearing. Even though they were talking in a language I did not understand I could figure out that they had ruled out my being a dwarf or hobbit for I was much too tall to be either and I was too pale to be a human. So that left them thinking I was some kind of elf hybrid because I did not have their characteristic pointed ears.

Ha! I was anything but an elf, they are green loving pansies who could not even bring themselves to kill the smallest of wild animals. On top of that they were also hypocrites, can't go kill an animal but it was ok to go and kill other sentient creatures. Though I am okay with them hunting orcs but the hidden history between them and both of my parent's races made me bristle with raw rage. I had not noticed that one of the dwarves had come up to me; my dark reminiscing blinding me to all but my rage.

"Miss. Flamesinger are you not tired?" My burning thoughts were interrupted by a timid voice so similar to that of a child I had once knew. "Miss. Flamesinger?" Turning to the dwarf I was met with bright brown doe eyes, a bowl cut of red-y light brown hair and of course a beard. If not for his beard I could have sworn that I was looking at that small boy again.

" _I am fine…"_

"Oh, my name is Ori and if you were wondering those are my brothers Dori and Nori over there." He said as he pointed to a dwarf with grey hair and another with a triangle hair style.

" _Ah, I have a substantial amount of stamina. This is nothing more than a leisurely stroll for me. You may also call me Sauruna none of this miss stuff that goes for all of you!"_ I gave him a warm smile that made him blush and twiddle his fingers. So much like that little boy.

"Um Sauruna I've been wondering but what are you? The rest of the company believes you to be half elf are they right?"

" _No, Ori they are far from the truth of what I am. I am something stronger and more dangerous than any elf could be. Though I do have the longevity of an elf. I think I am some where around a few centuries old. I kind of lost track over the years, all I know is that my birthday is on the winter solstice."_ Gandalf guided his horse over to me and lit his pipe taking a long drag before asking me what Bilbo had only three days ago.

"So milady what race are you from, if I may so boldly enquire. I can sense a great magic within you and can tell you are not of any race frequently seen middle earth." His wise eyes fell upon me with an inquisitive sparkle to them.

" _Have you heard any tales about creatures that look like humans but drink the life blood of the living? Have you also heard any about beings of pure light that could bring the dead back with nothing more than a whisper? If you have heard of these beings, then you will have a simple understanding of what I am. I am a half breed between the two."_ When I spoke of my people Gandalf spluttered and coughed on his smoke and looked at me with wide awestruck eyes.

"You are a daughter of both the light and the dark!? My, my you are anything but what I had expected. Most of the time those of your parent's races can not have children. Not because they don't want to but because they are physically incapable of such a thing." Gandalf's eyes grew sad and understanding drew across his features, he understood why the animals had been acting strangely around me. He did not ask for any more of an explanation but simply went back to smoking his pipe. It did not take us long after that to reach Bree, it was almost dusk when we reached the gate to the small town. When we entered Thorin who had yet to speak to me since we started out on the road turned to me with his patented scowl.

I did not want to deal with the ill tempered dwarf, he looked very angry and I had a feeling it was about me. Dashing away from the group I ran further into the town. Taking a left and then a right I found myself at the door of an apothecary shop. I visited this place a great many times; it was my safe haven. The humans that ran the shop were only two in a handful of people who knew and understood what I was. They had known my mother when she was still alive, allowing us to stay with them for indefinite amounts of time. A long time had passed since those dream like days, time had caught up with them changing them into wise caring old women, who were too old, too blind and too deaf to care of the consequences of their actions past, present and hopefully future.

Opening the door to the shop the soft tinkling of a bell met my ears. Shelves upon shelves of medicinal herbs lined the walls of the small store. Compared to the market the shop may not have been as popular, but it held many an herb that could not be found at the market.

"Welcome, welcome how may we be of service to you." Behind the counter facing away from me was the older of the two women who knew me.

 _"Really Lana? I thought by now you would have been able to tell it was me by my breathing or lack there of."_ A smile curled across my lips as Lana whipped around her white clouded eyes roving over everything and nothing.

"Sauruna! Is that really you mi' lady? I must go tell Kana the good news of your return!" The blind woman bolted off to fetch her deaf sister. Just as she left, the main shop area, the door opened to reveal a few of the dwarrow as well as Thorin; who was in even more of a mood than before.

"What was that all about Sauruna!? Why did you run off like that!? We were worried about you!" Thorin growled out in distress. At the time it did not register in my mind that he had been worried about me. All I cared about was how could I tell him it was because I was afraid of his temper. Turning away from him I started chewing at my nails.

= "How do I tell him? How do I tell him I was afraid? This is one of the biggest social mess ups I've ever gotten into." = 'Sigh' Turning back to the dwarrow I saw that Thorin was no longer standing with the others. Looking around the shop I could not see him any where; until I felt something warm and rough grasp my hand. Standing but a hair's breath away from me, holding my hand and looking into my eyes with an apologetic look, was Thorin. His voice, a calming whisper when he spoke to me.

"Sauruna, I am sorry I scared you. May I ask why you feared me?" Looking into those blue eyes I realized that he really did want to know why and that he would never hurt me intentionally.

= "I was scared of your temper… I could sense that you were angry and I thought you were angry at me." = By this time I was slightly crouching to be eye level with him and I looked to the floor in shame and embarrassment. I felt him let go of my hand; did I offend him? His hands came up to my face and tilted it up to meet his gaze. His warm breath, that smelled like meat and smoke, tickled my nose.

"Sauruna I could never be angry at you do you know why?" Before I could ask what he meant Lana came bursting back into the room with Kana being practically dragged after her. Kana gasped at seeing my face in the grasp of a particularly handsome dwarf and the fact that we were close enough to be almost kissing. Waving her arms about in her own personal form of sigh language she quickly padded over and virtually ripped me from Thorin's gentle grasp.

(Sauruna Cloudwalker-Flamesinger what on this gracious earth do you think you are doing being so close to a dwarf!) I felt my face heating up from the blood rushing to it.

(Kana, I am a grown woman you need not treat me like one of those naïve twits who frequent the tavern. I can do as I please and there was nothing going on.) Kana let out a loud sound similar to that of a laugh.

(If you can not see the way he looks at you then you are exactly what you say you are not. Now I'm just guessing here but you need provisions and gear for another one of your adventures? Hmm? I am also guessing that these nice gentlemen need medical herbs as well yes? Well we can give them any medical herb they need at a lower price than what the market can.) Thorin had come up beside me and had taken my hand in his again; he gave me a questioning look. Taking in a breath to speak to him I told him about the first and very last parts of my conversation with Kana. As I finished I heard another gasp this time coming from Lana.

It seemed as though Kana had said something to Lana for she had the strangest look upon her face. Something along the lines of surprise, pride and that aww-young-love- it's -so-cute look.

= "Hey you old crone what's got you all happy?" = Lana tilted her head to the side scrunching her eyebrows together when Kana spoke to her.

"Sauruna darlin' I can't hear you and yet Kana says you're talking. Are you not using your Telepathy?" If Lana could not hear me then… Oh, my fucking fangs! My eyes flittered over to the now large group of dwarrow behind me. They all had looks of confusion directed to Thorin and I; glancing over their thoughts I realized that they did not hear me when I had spoken to Thorin. Feeling Thorin squeeze my hand I looked down to him. I must have looked very sick because a look of worry suddenly came over his face.

"Sauruna is everything alright and what did she mean by telepathy?" Realization finally hit me; it was like some one hitting me in the chest with a mace. Thorin could hear me, he could hear my voice, my true voice. He was my soulmate. It was too much, I could not breath, suddenly finding the air very heavy. The room swam in my vision the floor seeming to quickly come closer to my face, then utter blackness.

 **Thorin-POV**

The ride to Bree gave me time to think over what knew about Sauruna. I knew that she was my one, that she was closed off to others. I also knew that she was not human, but what I did not know was how I felt about her and what I should do about it. I had best talk to Balin and Dwalin about it.

"Balin, Dwalin I must speak with you." Both brought their ponies up to be riding on either side of me.

"Yes Thorin, what is you wish to speak to us about?" Balin had always been a reliable source of advice in the social area. Dwalin was more for moral support.

"It is about the woman, Miss. Flamesinger, I believe her to be my one, but I have no idea how to proceed. If she was a dwarrowdam I would immediately tell her and begin the courting process, but she's not a dwarf. What do I do Balin?"

"How do you even know she is your one Thorin? She is-" Before Dwalin could finish his sentence I blurted out that I had touched her hand and it had felt like I was struck by lightning. Their mouths fell open at my admission, they knew that what I said was true.

"Thorin…this is… quite honestly I have no idea what to do. All I can say right now is follow your heart and hope for the best." As Balin finished speaking I heard Ori ask Miss. Flamesinger what she was. Focusing in on their conversation I heard Gandalf practically have a freak out about some creatures that drank blood and were made of pure light? He also said in a way that it should not be possible for her to exist.

The journey there after was comfortably quiet but as we got closer to Bree I felt my mood souring for some reason. Maybe it was because I would not see Sauruna ever again once we left Bree. Dismounting from Minty I turned to ask her where she was going after gathering her supplies once I was facing her a look of fear flitted across her face before she bolted off going deeper in to the town. I felt a pang of hurt run through my chest making it contract painfully. Why did she run away from me I just wanted to ask her a question?

The others noticed my distress and we went after my white enigma. It was not difficult for me to follow her emotional trail at first it was drenched in fear but as we got closer to a small apothecary shop it slowly changed to happiness and contentment. Coming up to the door her emotions quickly changed to amusement, not hearing anything from behind the door I turned to the company to address them.

"Fili, Kili, go get us some rooms at the local inn. Oin you need some medical herbs anyways right?" Oin nodded his head "Balin, Dwalin you come in as well okay? The rest of you go about getting other important provisions." Going back over to the door I pushed it open the soft tinkling of bells filling my ears.

I was still some what angry and hurt before so I did not take note of her surprise and fear at seeing me. Seeing her standing there in front of me alleviated some of the worry that had been gnawing at my stomach. Before she could say anything I let my concern growl out; it sounding more distressed than I had intended. She quickly spun away from me, chewing at her nails, I heard her say something. I had almost missed it because it was barely even a whisper sounding rough.

= "How do I tell him? How do I tell him I was afraid? This is one of the biggest social mess ups I've ever gotten into." = She was afraid? I moved up to be standing almost a hair's breath away from her. She turned back around, but then began shifting her eyes about the shop almost looking for something. I realized because of my height and how close I was standing to her she could not see me. I gently reached up and grasped her hand catching her attention.

"Sauruna, I am sorry I scared you. May I ask why you feared me?" She was silent as she looked into my eyes almost like she was making sure that I truly did care and wanted to know why I scared her. Bending down to be eye level with me she told me as to why she ran away with the spine chilling voice from before. It was very different from the voice that she had been speaking to us with before. This voice was much weaker than the other one but had a kind of solidness to it the other voice did not have.

Going back over what she said I felt ashamed that she had thought that I was mad at her, because it was not her that I was mad at, it was myself. Sauruna had bowed her head toward the floor in shame and embarrassment. Looking at her sad form I could tell why she did not open up to anyone; she was fragile not in the physical sense but in the emotional sense.

It took everything in me not to envelope her in a hug, so I settled for softly grasping her face and bringing in back up to be eye level with me. I could not hold back how I felt about her any longer, her intoxicating scent of lavender muddling my senses. "Sauruna I could never be angry at you do you know why?" I said seductively.

Suddenly she was roughly pulled away from me by one of the elderly women who had entered the main shop area. The woman started waving her arms at Sauruna in a fashion similar to Iglishmêk. Once the woman was done waving her arms around it was Sauruna's turn to wave her arms around. The elderly woman let out what sounded like a laugh at something that Sauruna had signed and began signing again, but was more sedate this time.

I of course had no idea what either female was signing about so I slid my hand into Sauruna's grasp to get her attention. Glancing down to me she explained that the woman, Kana, was upset with me being so close to her and that they would give us a discount on any medicine we may need, being much cheaper than the town market. Again the elderly women interrupted us this time the blind one gasping loudly at something Kana said.

= "Hey you old crone what's got you all happy?" = Sauruna asked the blind lady flippantly.

"Sauruna darlin' I can't hear you and yet Kana says you're talking. Are you not using your Telepathy?" As the words left the old woman's mouth Sauruna went stiff flicking her head around to look at the rest of the company who had returned from the business I had sent them on. Slowly turning back to look down to me I noticed she seemed even paler than before. I was also curious about what "telepathy" meant.

"Sauruna is everything alright and what did she mean by telepathy?" Her eyes widened as she seemed to come to some kind of realization of some sort. I could feel her disbelief as well as the growing sense of panic and being overwhelmed by something. Her lithe form swayed precariously before she began to faint. Not wanting her to hurt herself I caught her before her face hit the floor; she was surprisingly light for some on so tall.

"Oh, dear Kana, I think she finally figured it out." The blind woman came up to Sauruna and I and put her hand on Sauruna's forehead. "You'd best bring her upstairs she'll be out for a few hours, by the way I am Lana and the deaf woman behind me is Kana."

"I am Thorin Oakenshield at your service. Um why did she faint?" Gathering Sauruna up close to my chest holding the best I could bridal style I followed the two crones to the back of the store and up so stairs.

"We can't tell you only Sauruna can, but I have a feeling you will not mind the reason behind it. You may even like it." I let out a low growl a mixture of worry and frustration lacing it. "I know she can be a bit withdrawn, but she will tell you everything when she wakes up."

"What if she does not wake up by tomorrow morning my company and I are going to be leaving!?" They both laughed at my worry.

"Ha, she would probably go running after you lot, she's practically tethered to you now! Oops! Wasn't supposed to say that! Ha!" Putting Sauruna down on one of their healing beds they pushed me back downstairs away from my one saying that she needed time to rest and that once she awoke she would come to me.

Oin was able to stock up on all of the medicine he needed for the journey at an amazingly reasonable price. The others had also gotten what they needed; Fili and Kili had also gotten us rooms at an inn that was conveniently close to the shop. They had to literally drag me from the shop to get me to leave. What the sisters had said had my curiosity raging and all I wanted was answers, but all I got was more questions and an ever growing sense of unease.


	6. Is Having a One Love?

**A/N: Ethreilons and Vampires are very similar to our own society in their clothing styles and technological abilities if not more advanced.**

" _ **Italics in quotes**_ **" = Telepathic communication**

 **= "Sauruna speaking with out telepathy" =**

 **(Sigh language)**

" **Khuzdul"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC**

 **Is Having a One Love?**

 **Thorin-POV**

After the attack on Erabor I was never one for getting much sleep; it got even worse after the Battle of Azanulbizar having nightmares of the kin I had lost. There was so much floating around in my mind. How did I truly feel about Sauruna? Did I love her? Maybe, from the short amount of time I had been around her I had felt as though I was walking on the clouds far above my troubles. The rare time that she had smiled at me my heart had skidded a few beats. Holding her hand was but a cool balm to my raging need to hold her close. Having her so close to my heart felt as though she fit into the hole that had been there for so many years, and her smell. If she had of been here with me right now I would not be thinking such thoughts for I would be asleep right now. She emanated a natural calming lavender scent.

What those sisters said about Sauruna being "tethered" to me gave me an inkling of hope that her race also had ones and that I was hers. Maybe It had to do with not everyone being able to hear her voice. The others had told me that they had not heard her even though they could blatantly see that she was talking. Laying down on the slightly uncomfortable inn bed I let my thoughts lull me into a light sleep.

= "Thorin… Thorin." = My dreams were beset with the ghostly calls of my one her snow and red hair swirling in my minds wind. She was there standing in front of me in a dress of moonlight with a tiara of sunrays gracing her head. Stepping back from me beckoning me to follow her. Farther and farther she drifted away from me a deep panic setting into my heart. Running after her I did not get more than a few feet before I realized there was nothing but air beneath my boots. Falling, I watched as she walked across the sky drifting away to disappear amongst the stars.

Sweat rolled down my body as I bolted up from my bed. Oh, good it was just a dream getting up I went to the window to see what time it was. The beginnings of a sunrise were peeking over the horizon; I must have slept through the entire night! My thoughts once again were drawn to Sauruna, had she woken yet and what if she had not? I did not want to leave her but we had to get to the mountain as soon as possible. If she was not awake when I got to the apothecary to check on her I would have to leave her behind.

The walk to the apothecary was short and sweet. Knocking loudly on the door I waited for someone to open it hoping for it to be Sauruna that greeted me, but as the bolt slid free and the door opened my hopes were dashed. Standing before me was the blind woman, Lana, giving me the worlds coldest glare.

"Master Oakenshield, you do know what time in the morning it is; don't you?"

"Yes, I do miss Lana. I wanted to see if Sauruna had woken yet." Her gaze softened and she shifted to allow me entrance into the shop.

"I'm sorry but she has yet to wake up. You can leave a note for her about what road you are taking and she will catch up with you." Handing me a piece of parchment and an ink quill she disappeared to the back of the shop. I quickly wrote down that we would be leaving in a few hours and that we would be using the main road for the first part of our journey and that if she wished to accompany us it would be welcomed. Miss. Lana returned with her sister in tow both looking as though they had not slept at all. I made to hand them the note but stopped as a flood of doubt washed over me.

"How can you assure me that she will catch up with us? She could get lost or worse get attacked!" I could feel my self breathing heavily slowly working into a panic.

"Now Master Oakenshield, no matter what we say you will not believe us when we say that she will find you. You are a lot more important to her than you may think and she would do anything to get to you. She would even tap into the gifts that her parents gave to her. We can give you this." Kana brought out a box made of a red wood inlaid with intricate silver swirls. There did not seem to be any lid that could been seen by the naked eye. "It is part of the package that she received from one of her half sisters. As long as you have it with you she will come to you to get it." They gave me smiles of pure belief and surety, I gave the letter over and left to resume our quest now believing that I would see her again.

 **Sauruna-POV**

Being bashed in the head by a stone giant, that was how my head felt when I awoke to someone rummaging around beside my bed. Kana, she was looking for something and none too quietly. So far by the looks of things she had completely upturned every drawer within the room. Pulling myself up into a seated position I watched as she found one of my mother's black sub-space packs and held it aloft in triumph.

 _"Is there something I should know about Kana?"_ Jumping, Kana spun around gawking at me with wide eyes.

(Sauruna you're awake! Wait there Lana and I have some explaining to do and we have to give Airia's presents to you!) Dropping the bag at the end of my bed she scampered off. I did not have to wait long for both women to enter my room, both holding large packages.

"Open your presents Sauruna, they are a bit late for last years' birthday, they can be an early present for this year!" Taking the package that Lana was holding I unwrapped it to find a headpiece with attaching half facemask that covered my nose and mouth. Both were made of a beautiful metal that looked as though rays of light emanated from them. The second package had a trench coat made from purple goldstone, diamond and mithril fiber making it look as though it were made from the night sky. Now you must understand that Airia is an Ethreilon and Ethreilons use their magic to create things that normally would be impossible to create such as this coat.

"Sauruna there is one more present that your half sister sent to you but…" Lana scratched at the back of her head sheepishly.

 _"Lana."_ Even though she could not see me I crossed my arms and put on a frowny pout.

(We may have given it to your soulmate as a kind of insurance that you would meet up with him once you awoke.) Both women gave me mischievous looks.

 _"Argh, what makes you think I would want the other present or even want to go after that dwarf?"_

"Well, it was a red wood box inlaid with silver swirls, big enough to possibly hold a certain hybrid's father's weapon grip…" They really wanted me to find my soulmate. This could all be some funny fluke. Though Bilbo was going to be traveling with the dwarrow and I did want to spend more time with him. He was never truly afraid of me even when I told him of the monster I was. Maybe he saw something in me that was hidden from my sight.

 _"Alright I'll go after them; do you have any inclination where they will be and how long of a head start they have on me?"_

(They have two days' head start, on ponies.) Kana signed as she handed me a note written hastily in Westron.

 _ **Dear, Sauruna**_

 _ **We will be leaving in two hours and will be taking the main road for the first part of our journey, I hope that once you have awakened you would join us on our quest. Even though my better judgement makes me say that you should not come, you being a woman and all, but my heart yearns to be with you again. It's seems in this situation that my heart has won over my better judgement. Hopefully I will get to see you again.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Thorin Oakenshield**_

Hmm, I could catch up with them in three days by running non-stop, but if I used that… I could get to them in one. Springing from the bed I grabbed my mother's pack and ran down to the root cellar. My mother and I had lived beneath the store; hiding from the outside world. The few good memories I had centered almost exclusively around this small room. Everything was as the day I had left, the same day that my mother had died. Having been beheaded and eaten by a rouge orc pack.

Stepping around a stray stool, I grabbed a pair of boots that my father had given to me for use in the future before he ran out on us. They were black with a white metal twisting around them like vines giving extra support for the special use that they were made for. Pulling them on I noticed that they were a perfect fit. Weird. Going through the room I stuffed a few dozen blankets, a pillow and my old teddy bear into the pack. Moving on to finding clothes I bypassed my old dresser knowing that none of the clothes in there would fit me. Sliding open my mother's dresser I took out all of the pants, shirts, hoodies and other important unmentionables and shoved them into the pack.

Unlocking my mother's closet, I let my gaze fall upon the last gift I gave to her, a dress made from mithril and blue moonstone that I had personally crafted for her, with help from Airia the last time she came to visit. Softer that any silk, stronger than any chainmail, the dress flowed within my hesitant grasp. Carefully I folded it and gently placed it within my bag. I know bringing a dress with me is not a very good idea, but you never know there might be a formal party where I need to wear something like this.

Coming upon the last thing in the room I had not touched yet, I knelt down before a medium sized red wood box inlaid with gold geometric lines. Placing my hand atop it I let my vampiric magic flow through me into the box. Hearing a small click I watched as the gold inlay shimmered and moved together to form a seam around the box. I carefully slid the now formed lid off of the box revealing an emerald, ruby and black diamond hilt to a straight edged energy katana.

My mother was a master swordswoman so my father made her a weapon that could used in any situation. I of course had no idea how to wield the weapon making it near impossible for me to use the hilt. My mother died before she could teach me how to wield it and my father probably didn't give a damn enough to want to teach me or even care about me.

Donning both my new trench coat, headpiece with matching half face mask and clipping the hilt to my belt I surfaced from the cellar. Lana and Kana had packed me a bag of important herbs that I would most likely need on my journey; I placed this in my bag as well.

"Be safe Sauruna and don't forget to visit us after you get married!" I let out a soft giggle at Lana's presumptuousness.

 _"That's only if I don't kill him in bed by accident first!"_ I gave the two crones a hug each and left to begin my trek. Leaving Bree, I went about picking up the companies scent which was laughably easy seeing as how dwarrow do give off a very strong scent. Making sure that no one else was around I channeled some of my Ethreilon magic into the special boots I was wearing and sped off skating through the sky on clouds.

 **A few hours later…**

Darkness had begun to overtake the land as the company came into my view. It seemed they were making for an out cropping of rock near to a cliff to make their camp. Coming around to be resting on a small shelf a little ways bellow where I heard them making camp I waited for the perfect time to reveal myself.

I must have fallen asleep for when I heard the scream of an orc I almost fell off from my hiding place. Listening I heard Bilbo's anxious voice ask what the sound was.

"Orcs"

"Orcs?" Peeking up over the edge I watched as Thorin swiftly awoke at the mention of orcs.

"Throat cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

"They strike at the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet no screams. Just lots of blood." Those little buggers! Making Bilbo even more scared than he already is! They know nothing of what a true orc will do! I was chased by a pack in the middle of the day ya know and there was nothing quiet about them! They chuckled at Bilbo's discomfort; the only thing that held me back from blowing my cover and giving the two a good smack to the back of the head was the deep rumble of Thorin's voice scolding them.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said as he avoided Thorin's angered gaze.

"No, you didn't, you know nothing of the world" Thorin snarled out as he walked over to the ponies. _And I know too much._ I thought to my self as he stopped. Another voice arose consoling the dejected younglings, I found something familiar about it.

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Being careful not to be noticed by any of the dwarrow, I peeked up once again to find out who was talking. It was the white haired one, I think his name was Balin, I listened to him narrate about when the dwarves went to take back Moria. As I listened I felt a white hot rage at Azog for killing Thorin's grandfather. That monster had caused us both undue pain and suffering, the next time I crossed paths with that beast I would rip it's throat out. I giggled sinisterly at the part where Thorin took the beast's left arm; so that's why it has a hook instead of a hand! Ha!

"And I thought to myself then; there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king." I watched as the rest of the dwarrow stood and looked to Thorin with respect as he turned to them. Of course Bilbo had to ask that one question.

"But the Pale orc, what happened to him?" Thorin stalked back to where he had been sleeping.

"He slunk back into the hole once he came! That filth died of his wounds long ago!" I could wait no longer when I heard his presumption. Azog was not dead! Far from it, and I had scars to prove it. Walking back out on my personal clouds I rose up to be in view of everyone; the looks on their faces were priceless! Though I probably should have taken off the face mask for many of them did not recognize me. Unclipping it I heard gasps of surprise and recollection. "Sauruna."

 **Thorin-POV**

"Sauruna." There she was standing before me like some dream like specter. Standing on the clouds, but instead of a tiara of sunlight it was a head piece that framed her face and a matching face mask. Instead of wearing a dress of moon light she wore a long coat made from the night sky. Walking across the clouds she set down before me, her large form looming over me.

" _Hey, there handsome, it seems as though you have something of mine. Eh?"_ Her voice, she went back to using what those women had called telepathy. She raised a delicate white eyebrow in my direction waiting for my answer.

"Uh… Yeah your friends gave me some kind of box. May I ask what is in it?"

" _How about I show you."_ Handing over the lidless box to her I watched as she placed it upon the ground in front of her as she sat down before it. She laid her hand down on its top closing her eyes a soft click could be heard. I watched in awe as the silver swirls shimmered and came together to form a silver seam around the box. Sliding the lid off she revealed some kind of weapon grip made of sapphire, emerald and white diamond.

" _This was my father's energy bow. The only reason my half sister would send this to me would be if he has moved on."_ There was no love in the way she spoke of her father and no pain in finding out that he may be dead. She grabbed something from the back of her belt, pulling out another hilt that was the opposite of the white one in her grasp except for the emerald within both. Light burst forth from the hilt changing it into a blade similar to that of what the elves used that had a red hilt and a black and green blade made of some kind of light. More light came from the white grip with in her hand changing it into a bow that had a blue grip and a green bow string. We all stared at the grips wondering in awe how such weapons could exist.

Strangely the wizard had not made any move to speak to her or comment on the weapons she had. The only motion he made that indicated he was paying attention was to frown at the sight of the weapons and Sauruna's indifference. I had so many questions to ask her that I could almost feel my brain heating up from thinking so much, but it was late and we had to get up early the next morn'. Telling everyone to go back to sleep I shifted closer to Sauruna wanting to ask her at least one question before going to sleep.

"So, um, why did you pass out back in Bree?" Her blazing eyes lazily looked me over, her lips twitching slightly with a tiny smile.

= "I realized that you can hear my true voice. You may take that any way you wish, for now of course, I will explain in the morning. Get some sleep my handsome King. I will be here when you wake." =


	7. With the Rising Sun

**A/N: Apologies for the wait -HH**

" _ **Italics in quotes**_ **" = Telepathic communication**

 **= "Sauruna speaking with out telepathy" =**

 **(Sigh language)**

" **Khuzdul"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC**

 **With the Rising Sun**

 **Sauruna-POV**

I watched as Thorin reluctantly sat backdown and went to sleep, he was so adorable, scowl and all. I had only realized he was my soulmate for technically two days and I was already irrevocably attracted him. Love, I did not want it but I got it, all of it's heart breaking glory and healing joy. Even though he was a dwarf I would still out live him, I could probably outlive an elf if I wanted to, Ha!

After that first initial screech, I had not heard anything else from the orc pack across the ravine from us. They were being unusually quiet. Not wanting to wake anyone I slunk back to the cliff and jumped off, letting the wind blast past me. A soft thump was the only thing anyone would have heard as I landed on the ground. My head shot up and scanned the forest in front and above me for the orcs heat signatures. There a few klicks off to the upper left.

Silent and fast I came upon the orc pack, this time I would not run; I would kill. The first orc fell beneath the stroke of my hard, sharp finger nails, slicing through it's throat like slicing through air; effortless. Another one, and then another fell to my claws, none making any noise except for the soft thumps of corpses hitting the ground. Stalking up behind the final orc I let my control slip and I bit down hard on its carotid artery letting its black corrupted blood flow into my mouth. As quickly as I had latched onto its neck I let go spitting out the foul-tasting sludge called blood. While I had been killing the orcs the wargs that they had been riding fled from the massacre.

Being to busy killing orcs I did not notice that one of the wargs had not left. A sudden feeling of my skin tearing snapped me out of my trance. Turning to face it I stopped, frozen in fear, it's eyes were a murky green colour. I had seen this before… a vampire possession… this warg was possessed by a vampire.

"Hello Sauruna." A scratchy disembodied voice spoke out from the warg. "It has been a long time since last we saw each other. Oh, you don't remember me, do you? How about I give you a little hint; I was the one who persuaded the orcs to go after you."

" _Kyler."_ Kyler, my half brother on my mother's side; he had always had an unhealthy infatuation with me. He believed that he could use my power to do what every stereotypical evil doer wants to do to the world. " _I thought I told you that I do not see you in that way and to leave me alone?"_

"Oh, you did, but you are a woman and you do not know what your mind wants let alone what your heart wants. You are weak, but then again at the same time you are strong, oh so strong. I want you so badly it hurts when I think of you. Come back to me my treasure, my weapon, come back so that we may rule over all that is before us." I had had enough of his presumptuousness and arrogance, tackling the possessed warg I tore out a large chunk of it's throat, again having the disgusting taste of evil corruption wash over my tongue.

Hacking out the last of the awful blood I made my way back to the company, making it back just before they started to awaken. There was a small stream that I crossed before entering the camp and I washed as much of the blood from my person as I possibly could. I sat down in the exact position I was last night and waited for Thorin and the rest of the company to awaken. The wizard, Gandalf, approached me and indicated that he wished to speak with me. I was reluctant to leave my place beside Thorin, but I figured it would not hurt to move for just a little while.

"I noticed you left for a short time and when you came back you had a much darker presence around you miss. Flamesinger. What happened and is it something I should worry about?" Gandalf's gaze was unwavering and oddly calming. I let my thoughts flow out telling him of the orc pack I had just dispatched and the emergence of my half-brother, who would most likely return with more orcs.

"Hmm, you should stick closer to the company from now on. I know that they may not provide much protection from such a creature as your half-sibling. I also know that they may be put in danger from your more… blood thirsty side, but at least we will have more of a warning if you are kidnapped or we are attacked." I nodded at his words wanting nothing more than to be far away from anything to do with Kyler, but it seems that the fates were doing their best to screw me over. I hate you and your meddling in others lives, you fuck ass crazy bitches, and you had better hear me too I ain't letting this stop me! Though should I stay so close to Thorin, wouldn't I would be putting him in danger?

Speaking of said dwarf, Thorin took that moment to come over to us; he must have woken while I was speaking to Gandalf. His silver streaked hair billowed in the slight breeze, his alluring odor drifting into my nose. Licking my lips I got up and met him half way looking down to his handsome face. The rest of the dwarrow were still too sleepy to notice the hungry glint in my eyes.

"Sauruna you're hurt!" I had totally forgotten the warg bite I had gotten earlier not feeling any pain from it. So, that was why I was so hungry. Realizing that my current state would put them in danger I immediately turned away from Thorin and the rest of the company and dove for my bag. Tearing through it I searched for the suppressant herbs Lana and Kana packed for me. Finding them I ripped off a leaf and dry swallowed it.

Ahhh, much better, the burning in my throat disappearing to become an ever-present numb itch. My sudden movements had of course caught the attention of everyone else. While I was still near my things I packed everything up, clipping my hilt to the back pf my belt beside the bow grip. The longer I spent around these people the more clouded my mind became. I had only known them for a few days and I already believed that their leader was my soulmate? What is wrong with me!? Sure, he was nice and didn't look too bad but what did I know about him or any of them? Nothing, I knew exactly nothing at all!

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why should I have even listened to Lana and Kana, let alone let them give something of mine to Thorin? Just because he can actually hear me does not mean that he is my mate. Mother said that it was not always accurate, the way our voices choose, my voice might like him but what about the lightning and my thirst? My thirst has gotten worse, which contradicts my voice I should be able to be around my mate without wanting to drink him dry, and the lightning has been roiling and crawling just beneath my skin. It felt angered and warry of Thorin, maybe he is not my mate, maybe I am what my brother says I am. A stupid silly girl with no idea what her heart wants.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I crouched above my bag. Realization finally hitting me… I have no idea what I'm doing! I know why I'm here, not because of what Lana and Kana did, but because of Bilbo. I don't know what it is but my vampire sees him as coven, as family. Looking out to the lightening sky I thought back to a poem my mother used to tell me when I was confused about something.

 _With the rising sun my mind will clear,_

 _All dark thoughts and hazy indecisions will flee from its transcending light._

 _Knowledge shall flood my mind and soul,_

 _I will finally know,_

 _My decision made clear in the light of the morning._

 _No matter how difficult it may seem or become the light will guide me out from the dark,_

 _The haze that clouds my sight shall be lifted and I will be free._

 _Free to choose, free to love, free to leave and never be seen._

Just as the sun rises slowly I shall take my time to choose, to love, and if I have to, leave and never come back again. Something my mother said to me the day before she died rose to the forefront of my mind.

 _Today is just another day, more time to take away from what we have left. Will it be an exciting new beginning or will it be a tragic end to the old? Will it drag on or will it end just as quickly as it started? No one knows what will happen, but at the same time we all know, if only a little. Find a balance between the spontaneous and careful consideration my child. I love you._


End file.
